


NO FEZ

by phminehalo



Series: Doctor Who [2]
Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-25
Packaged: 2018-01-10 01:27:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phminehalo/pseuds/phminehalo





	NO FEZ

Books are books. Just that. They aren’t real.  
*  
“Doctor?” Gertrude asked, spinning back among the flowers and the leaves.  
“AhhhhhhhhhH!” The Doctor screamed, not necessarily answering her, followed by loud ‘booming’ sounds.  
“Ohgh.” Gertrude exclaimed, rolling her eyes, and lurching her weight forward.  
She arrived, around the corner to find The Doctor running, arms twirling, from-- you wouldn’t have guessed-- a T-Rex.  
“GEEERTRUUUDEE!” The Doctor yelled, “TARDIS!”  
They rushed to the TARDIS, and as The Doctor approached, snapping his fingers, the TARDIS doors opened and closed at every one of his snapps. When he reached the doors, he was one snap to late. The Doctor proceeds by running straight into the door, growling a bit.  
“Don’t mess with me now honey.” The Doctor complained, as he snapped one more time, twisting his head.  
As the doors swung open, they rushed inside, and The Doctor ran to the console, and flipped a lever. The TARDIS made a bobbley sound and the T-Rex ran through.  
“One second out of sync. He’ll never catch us.” The Doctor uttered, breathing heavy.  
“Ay.” Gertrude uttered.  
“Dinosaurs! Not a good idea.” The Doctor gasped.  
“What? You said anywhere, anywhen!” Gertrude contested.   
“Yeah, but I almost died! And-” The Doctor said feeling his head.  
“What?” Gertrude said, responding to his face, freaked out as ever.  
“Nonononono!” The Doctor said, running up to the monitor, tilting it as it switched to Dinos.  
“What!?” Gertrude exclaimed, as she often found herself doing.  
“Oh, What? No Fez. Musta been snapped by one of the smarter ones.” The Doctor explained, looking back and forth to the monitor and Gertrude.  
“We’re not going back in for a hat?” Gertrude asked, knowing full-well that they were going back in for a hat, as The Doctor scrolled around looking for the Fez.  
“It’s a Fez! We have to go back!” The Doctor passionately explained, “Fezzes are cool!”  
The Doctor flips down a lever and the TARDIS blings. He spins around, his finger raised, and starts to motion forward, toward the door. He spins back around and pulls down the monitor.  
“Ahh!” the Doctor expresses.  
After flipping a few more levers he spins back around.  
“Now. Gertrude. We should be right about…” the Doctor says as he steps out the door.  
Gertrude steps out to find themselves in a cave, and in the cave is…  
“Baby Dinosaurs! In a Cave!” the Doctor extrudes, extravagantly. “Aww look at you!” the Doctor says, running up to one of the tiny Dinos. “You are gunna be all big and strong one day, so be good. And listen to your mom.” the Doctor scolds. The Dinosaur wines and gurbles. “Ahh I don’t speak Dinosaur! Now what did you say honey?” the Doctor says as he lowers his ear to the Dino.   
“Doctor!” Gertrude warns, looking at something with fearful eyes.  
“What? Oh! Right!” the Doctor snaps. “Where is your mummy? She has something of mine.”   
“DOCTOR! Gertrude yells.


End file.
